


An Unexpected Fusion

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, eyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: End my suffering.





	

"I knew our fusion probably wouldn't look as good as yours, but... I wasn't expecting to have three arms like that, you know?" Steven said to Garnet as they folded shirts. "Stevonnie didn't have three arms.

"That makes sense. You two are more in synch."

"Yeah. But now that you mention it, you do have three eyes..." Steven said, and a big grin fattened his face even more. "I guess you could say I didn't SEE that coming?"

Garnet was silent.

"Eyyyyy." Steven said, pointing at Garnet.

"Eyyyyy." Garnet said, pointing back at him with a smile.


End file.
